


Shallow

by Rainbowdumplings



Category: Creepypastas - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gore, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowdumplings/pseuds/Rainbowdumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Denton, a young teenage girl, with bright dreams of the future comes tumbling down when her mother controls her life. Unfortunately, the girl ended up watching her last moment of her life flash before her eyes . Which was caused by the known killer of Creepypastas, Jeff the Killer. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I wrote this a couple years ago when I was in high school and I was fighting my demons. This story was my very first fanfiction.  I decided to use Jeff the killer as the monster. </p><p>I wrote it from one of his victim's point a view . This is not one those stories that have  the victim falls in love with him . Warning , it is very graphic and it has rape in it . I do not condone rape and killing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow

I watched myself laid in a muddy puddle. Laying there as I watch my shadow hover over me, like the useless soul I was. Wondering what had happen to me.

Years had pass by me like a blur of gray dust. Watching my memories ran by me in flash of a second. It was speeding on fast forward. It fades away to the last moment of my fragile life. Then, its stops as it began to play out in normal fashion as a film strip; fading to the start of the scene.

I saw a pair of feminine feet walking away on a cracked sidewalk. The view of my vision went up on the figure. It started from the slender legs to the top of the girl's head. The young girl was dressed in a pink floral dress with matching shoes to go with the outfit.

Her hair flowed down to her shoulders in graceful waves. It had little pink roses in the waves of the hair. With her face all doll up as pretty as porcelain doll. It took me a second to realize that this beauty in my reaching eyes was me!

When did I ever acquire this kind of attire? Why do I look oddly radiant than I usual do?

Ordinarily, I would be in a t-shirt, jeans, and worn out purple sneakers. I usually don't dress up for any occasion unless I'm forced to.

In just that minute, it dawn on me. My mother forced me into this dress I was wearing. I remember now. My mother wanted me to go to the damn town gathering at the town's hall, to find a boyfriend.

I didn't want to go but mother had a one track mind. So, instead of arguing with her I just went along with her plan. I spend three long hours doing hair and make -up. Plus another hour picking out what to wear to the stupid party. My mother wanted me to be just like my older sisters, dull and naive. They all have husbands or boyfriends in their life. They were living the perfect life except for my third older sister, Jenny.

Jenny was my favorite and closest sister. She was bold, opinionated, and very open minded person. She didn't fall for the conservation ways of our mother. 

In fact, that why Jenny wasn't living with our family anymore. She chooses to be in love with her girlfriend, Esther. Mother wasn't very happy with the idea of one of her daughters being a homosexual or any other sexuality than being straight. So, mommy dearest gave her an ultimatum; her controlling ways or my sister's simple ways of life. Jenny wasn't stupid to conform to mom's ways. So, she chooses to stay with Esther.

That night my sister was kick out of the house everybody turned their back on her but not me. I ran to her before she even steps on the gray pavement that led away from home in our neighborhood.

Hugging her tightly I as cried my last goodbyes to her. As I continue to cry Jenny lifts my face gently and places a kiss on my forehead. Her kiss calmed me down a little bit, but then her last words to me made me lose hope.

"Sarah, listen to mom. She knows what's best for you. If you go against her words, you will end up like me." Jenny paused and wipes away the tears in her eyes. "So...don't be like me, okay."

She silently smile and gave me a hug. Jenny said her last goodbyes to me and she walked off. I stare at her as she walked away, standing there frozen in tears. I never moved from the spot where my tiny feet were that day, until my mother harshly dragged me away and brought me back into the house. I never look back because I knew my dreariest sister would not come back for me.

My throat swelled as a size of a frog. It made it hard to speak. Her words broke my heart .How could she say that to me? Jenny was my role model in my tiny life. She influence me to be the woman I wanted to be. I didn't want to be one those future step ford's wives that every man in the 1950s had and wanted. That was my mother's dream for me ,and for her lovely daughters. I didn't desire to be part of that horrible nightmare. But, it ended up being real.

That tragedy happens six years ago. Now, here I am, walking to my mother's dream. My dream was to be a writer. I rather be writing my story for homework than talk to an ignorant boy.

Writing is my pride and joy. I take passion into the details and imagery I put down in my journal every day.I will think for hours of adventures for my characters to be in, like fighting dragons or finding a lost princess in a malice vampire's chambers. A writer's life, the life I wanted. 

Technically, it's an author but I don't care that what I wanted to be. However, my bitch of mother crushed my yearning dreams. She exactly said writers don't make any money to survive on their own. You are better off being a housewife.

You know mother you're wrong. Writers and authors can make a living, surprisingly there are a lot of famous writers that make more than they can handle, like Stephen King and sadly Stephanie Meyer. But, my mother is too stubborn and she will just laugh at me. She doesn't care what I want. Any mother will support their child's decision what they wanted to be after they have left the nest, if it was realistic enough. Sometimes I will hope for that possibility but my mother was not one of those mothers.

I sigh as I continue to watch the footage, wondering when it will end. Suddenly, I notice a strange person in a stained white pullover, hoodie jacket with its hood over its head. It had long ,wild strands of black hair poking out from the hood. The figure was standing by the streetlight with its hands in the pocket of the jacket. Its eyes were staring off into the distance as it held the biggest smile on its face. 'Creepy ' I thought to myself but why does this person looks familiar?

All of a sudden this whole situation dawn on me. My eyes widen in fear. I know who that person is! I remember now how I got into this situation. My body rose up quickly out of the muddy puddle and I began to shout loudly at the film version of myself in the cinematic record. Telling myself to not go that way, turn around, and go home. Run for your life! But, it was all too late he already spotted me. I sat there in utter shock I knew what was coming, sadly I continue to watch.

I saw myself walk pass the figure. I took a couple of glances at the person. At first I couldn't tell if it was male or female. I figured out he was a male since he didn't show any feminine features and he tower over me by two feet. I notice the stranger was ghostly, pale white and had dark black shadows around his eyes. His mouth was scarred in the color of blood red. He was staring at me and his smile widen. I found my other self smiling at him nervously. I lightly waved to him, trying to be friendly, as I continue to walk to the party at the town hall.

Out of the corner of my eye, the young man was walking five feet away from me. His feet echo against the sidewalk every time he took a step. My heart raced against my chest. I froze in the direction towards town hall.

Turning around quickly as a scared squirrel I saw him standing there with his eyes wide open and a Cheshire cat's grin on his pale face. I ogle the stranger for a few minutes before asking him for his name.

"What is your name?" I ask with a generous smirk. 

The young man removes his hood from his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. His ice blue eyes glanced at me a couple times. "My name is Jeff." He said in a casual way, I smile. "Well hello Jeff. Would you like to be my date for a party I'm going to?" I ask him jokingly, "It...Right over there." I found myself pointing to large gray castle-like building that was brightly lit with lights in the dark of the night. 

There were teenagers and other people dressed formally going in and out the building. Town hall was only three blocks away where I was standing at. I saw myself crossing my arms as I waited patiently for his answer. Jeff took a few steps towards me and stops. He was pondering the question I asked him. After a few awkward seconds pass by he nodded slowly as an answer to my question.

A small smile form on my face, "Okay then." I started walking off to the social gathering. I waited for a couple minutes between strolls but he will never come close to me. Jeff will always keep a distance between me and him. 'Weird ', I thought to myself but hey it's better having him than a perverted asshole trying to run a hand up the inside of my skirt during the stupid party. I didn't put too much thought into it so I continue to walk.

While walking I was forcefully stop by two arms in a white jacket. The arms wrapped themselves around the chest of my small frame. One of the hands held me close while the other held a bloody butcher knife. My pupils dilated as the hand with the knife traces itself down and up my shaking body. I knew who it was but I didn't want to turn my head and face him. I was too scared to move. I felt his head on my shoulder. He was sniffing into my neck and moving my hair away from my ear. "I forgot to ask you for your name. What is it?" Jeff whispered in my ear sternly. His voice was sinister with a mix of lust. I stutter out my name out loud. "S...S...S...S...Sarah." 

He looked at me and smile. Jeff wanted me to look at him but I couldn't. I refuse to. I felt his hand tightening on the dress I was wearing. I could feel his nails digging into the fabric,it was clawing my skin painfully. Tears start to form in my eyes of how frighten I was. He then outlines the skin of my neck with the knife and held the point of the blade under my chin. Jeff made the knife turns my head up . He made me look up towards his face.

What I saw will forever haunt me. His face was burned to the pigment of white. He had a badly, scarred blood-red slit mouth, a permanent smile into his ghostly face. I can see the inside of his mouth, his gums, his teeth, everything in those huge cuts. The worst of all was his eyes. He didn't have any eyelids! His eyelids were burnt off, leaving a dark shadow around them. The eyes never moved off my face.

I wanted to stop this movie. I don't want to see the rest it. I already know what is going to happen to me. But, in my mind there was no stop button. I had no control over it. It just kept on going. Making me live through this horrible tragedy again.

I stare at him with fear and all Jeff did was smile wickedly while holding me close. I gasped as I felt something hard against my lower back; tears were sliding down my cheeks. I know where this situation was heading to.

"Sarah ...I like that name . It's beautiful."He brought the knife down from my chin and put it back in his jacket's pocket. His left hand, that once had the weapon, held my neck tightly. Jeff forces me to look at him. "It's almost as beautiful as my face. Do you agree?" I nodded while my make-up was running down my face from all the tears I made."Good, I usually don't ask my victims their names but I want to keep you in my memories after I'm done with you." Jeff said with glee. Wait, what does he mean by victims? Oh my god, I'm next! His blood lips were inches away from my trembling pink ones. He tried to steal a kiss but I interrupted it by elbowing him harshly in the ribs. Jeff releases me quickly while holding his side where I hit him at. I ran from him before he noticed I had left him.

Running as fast as I can from my personal monster, I didn't look back. In my instincts I could feel him approaching sooner to claim what was his. So I never stop moving, I just kept on running until I reach a secure place for my safety. That place was town hall. I soon approach my destination while breathing heavily.

The party guests entering the building glared at me as they pass by me, making their snooty ways up the concrete stairs. Some had startle looks on their polish faces but they ignore the feelings and went on with their lives. Clearly all they cared about was the party, not a scared girl running away from her sorted doom. I sigh in relief. I stop running and started to walk calmly toward the entrees.

While taking my steps up the stairs to the party I was abruptly stop by a pale woman dressed in all black from head to toe while wearing a long hooded cape, standing right in front of me. The woman smirked at me with her black lips. I politely said excuse me but she didn't budge. Instead she places her gloved hand on my chest in the place where my heart is at. My heart started beating faster from fear of what this woman was about to do.

She looks down at me with her golden yellow eyes. A toothy smile appeared on her blacken lips."Ahh, I have been searching for you, Miss Denton ...or is it Sarah? I don't know what you like to be called by so which is it, my dear?" She held a too perfect smile at me. I gulped, "Its Sarah. Who are you?" The woman in black eyes lit up with glee and breathed a sigh in relief. "Good, I don't like calling my lost souls by their last names."

Lost souls? What does this woman means by that? I stared blankly at her in confusion as she just beamed at me with glistening teeth. My eyes started to wonder around my surroundings everything was moving fast around me and the weird woman was gliding her fingers across my face. It was like we were in slow motion while rest of the world was moving forward.

I grabbed the woman hand and back away from her slowly, "You didn't answer my question! Who are you?" The woman in black glared at me but then snickered. "Oh, honey would you like to know." she slide her hand out my grip like butter and pushed me harshly down the stairs. "You will figure out who I am after he is done with you."

While falling I stare at her in horror as I fell from the stairs. She held a sadistic smile and wave goodbye to me. I close my eyes and hope for the best ,but I was wrong.

My body landed into the arms of the man I didn't want to be with, Jeff. I saw myself opening her eyes and screaming in terror. Jeff holds me close . His lips kisses me deeply to silence me, and then the scene started skipping.

Watching the scene skip to a gloomy, wet and dark warehouse I froze as I saw Jeff dragging me by my long hair. My body was fighting against him while he continues to drag me through the puddles of water on the cement floors. I clawed the ground to cause fiction beneath it, trying to prevent him from pulling me away. The tips of my fingers were raw with blood. I cried and scream loudly to stop him from pulling me.

Jeff stops . His hand jerks me by my hair roughly making my head hit the ground and then he let go of my hair; slipping out of his hand like a ribbon. I looked up at him from the filthy ground. He tilts his head to side while standing above me while he was whirling a knife in his right hand. Jeff's smile widen as he stare at my frighten self. My body tired to roll away from him but it was restrained by his black, combat booths.

He began to laugh at me and started to crotch down over me. "Haha silly little Sarah aren't you suppose to be smart?" He continue to snicker while pressing his body against mine, I winched under his presence." Apparently not....since you talk to a stranger like me ", he place the blade of his knife against my flush cheek, "and to trust one like me in this horrible world!" The butcher knife Jeff was holding dug deeply into my face as I screamed in agony. Scarlet blood gush out as he slide the knife inside my hurting cheek.

He held a wicked smile on his pale face while he licked his lips. I stared at him in horror as his eyes never left my face. Jeff pulled his knife out my face I gasped in pain. I felt a stinging sensation from the cuts that he left behind. My monster's face lit up in admiration from his work that he did to me. "Beautiful", Jeff whispered aloud while he glides his knife on the other side of my face that was untouched.

I winced in agony as the knife dug into my face making another cut to match the other that he made. So much blood drips off my face on to the cold, wet ground of the warehouse. Jeff's smile widen as he see the blood gush out my mouth.

He began to laugh, watching in interest. I turned away from the scene when Jeff licked my face and began to rip up my dress with the knife as my other self was sobbing. I turned back to the film but I began to cry. I felt so numb and disgusting as I watch. My body was naked with scratch marks and deep bleeding wounds that were all caused by Jeff.

I saw him pulled me up by my blood soaked copper hair . Jeff started kissing my mouth with force. His hands started groping my damage body. I felt his hands in places that I didn't want him in. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I covered my eyes as I couldn't continue watching myself being sexually assaulted , hearing Jeff throw my limbered body to the ground and spreading my legs as I continue to say no , over and over again.

I heard him unzipped his pants and forced himself into me. I cried in pain from the tearing of him ;then the scene cut to Jeff smoking a cigarette as he told his story to me of how he killed his family all because they didn't think he was beautiful. My lifeless body laid there on the cold ground in a feeble position as Jeff was petting my tangled hair.

My hopeless eyes scanned the room, hoping to find a way out of this horrid situation . In the shadows I saw a dark figure with bright yellow eyes in the corner of the warehouse. "Help...me." I whispered to the figure.

Unfortunately, it laughed at me and said in a feminine voice, "Sorry I can't help you, Sarah. Your time has come and I don't make the rules how your body, that holds your soul, is destroyed. God works in mysterious ways young child."

My eyes were wide with horror as what the voice said to me. I was going to die. Then the film went black and started to fade onto a still image of an old photograph. 

In the photo there was me dress as an angle in all white with blood stains as my dead body hanged from a metal cross. A man-made, permanent smile was on my face. Jeff was there holding a sign that said go to sleep little angel and the lady in all black was there too. She was the one who pushed me down from the stairs at the party. She hovered behind Jeff with her hands on his head. She held a smile as her eyes glowed. Finally, the movie of the last second of my life ended.

I can't believe this all happen to me. This must all been a dream, but as I look down at my body I was still dressed as angel from the picture. I started to breath heavy as I touch my face. The deep cuts were still there. Tears began to run down my face as my smiled widen.

I turn my head and saw my grim reaper, the woman in black, standing beside as she offers her hand to me. "Come, Sarah, your journey to great beyond awaits you. Any last words before you leave your mortal body?" I had a hopeful grin on my face as I laugh with joy, saying goodbye to all the misery that happen to me.

"My life has been shallow but now I am free!"


End file.
